


что же такое весна

by colonel_magpie



Series: university num.1819 [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Artists RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Multi, today we are cancelling eighth season of game of thrones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_magpie/pseuds/colonel_magpie
Summary: мы валяем дурака, и пока впечатления — наша валюта
Series: university num.1819 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604578
Kudos: 7





	что же такое весна

— я горжусь тобой, — говорит Энн. — но серьёзно, Томми, тебе себя не жаль?  
Томас жмёт плечами: он на третьем курсе дизайна и в понедельник у него сдача проекта, так что он уже никому не верит и ничего не ждёт.  
за окном конец апреля, тепло и пахнет цветами, и они вдвоём сидят в библиотеке: идёт собрание клуба людей, пострадавших от присутствия в их жизни Джорджа Байрона.  
сегодня состав неполный, но, справедливости ради, стоит звать почти весь университет, включая профессоров, потому что Джордж Байрон уже почти что местная достопримечательность и нет человека, который был бы к нему равнодушен. причём невозможно найти золотую середину: Байрона либо обожают, либо одно его имя вызывает невероятное раздражение (вторых среди знакомых Томаса подавляющее большинство).  
вообще-то они встречаются не ради сеансов групповой терапии, просто интересно поболтать о всяком, ведь есть же кружок ораторского искусства (непонятно, правда, на что он больше похож: на клуб свиданий или на цирк), тусовка Бонапарта тоже что-то вечно собирает, так почему бы компании людей не обсуждать время от времени какой их общий знакомый мудак?  
вот Энн. она лучшая на математическом, и да, то ужасное стихотворение про королеву параллелограммов, которое всё ещё висит у Байрона на фэйсбуке, написано о ней, несмотря на то, что Энн бросила его ещё в середине прошлого курса.  
— я много кого встречала в тендере, там нормальных парней нет в принципе, — говорит она, — но это, блядь, было нечто. я сбежала от него прямо из кинотеатра.  
— на что хоть он тебя повёл?  
— на новые «звёздные войны».  
— правильно сбежала. его любимый персонаж — Кайло Рен.  
в библиотеку заходит Роберт Каслри с юридического. он, в целом, хороший парень, но встречается с Уэлсли, а всё, связанное с этим носатым ирландцем, действует на Байрона как красная тряпка на быка, поэтому Каслри время от времени достаётся. Томас, впрочем, уверен, что тот привык.  
— вы это видели? — шёпотом спрашивает Каслри, подсаживаясь к ним и кивая библиотекарю. — Питт прислал.  
Энн закатывает глаза, потому что после таких слов обычно начинаются очередные рассуждения про Брексит и Трампа, а о политике думать хочется меньше всего, потому что сейчас весна, у них горят дедлайны и близится ежегодный марафон «доктора кто».  
— клянусь богом, Роберт, — говорит она, и Каслри смеётся.  
— вообще-то я хотел сказать, что это слитый сценарий «игры престолов» и он так плох, что мы можем сосредоточиться на учёбе, потому что даже древнеанглийский звучит лучше.  
— древнеанглийский отвратителен.  
— это ты ещё не видел финал линии Джейме Ланнистера.  
восьмой сезон и правда оказывается ужасным и они долго сидят вокруг ноутбука Каслри в молчаливом трауре: в библиотеке нельзя громко разговаривать и нельзя материться.  
— ну, — нарушает наконец гробовую тишину Томас, — зато мы узнали, что существуют вещи похуже Байрона.  
и ведь не поспоришь.


End file.
